Live Chat Metaverse
A series based on the silly Roleplays users do in the Live Chat. Characters * SolZen: A fire giant with reality bending powers and a...surprising temper. Is usually responsible for restoring the others when Dao annoys them to suicide (is rather annoyed by as well, and wonder how immortals are dying like that...) * Akreious: A giant armored demon warrior...who mainly cracks jokes * Zombiejiger: An undead dark god, who is actually rather chill * The Hood: an interimensional traveler * Dao: Space Hitler and just as obnoxious * Hoshino: Cat headed star god. * Teridax: A titan size Super Robot * Tsuru: A blue Ultraseven like being (is somehow Teridax's brother, despite one being a robot) * Flurr: Shapeshifter who appears either as a Pokemon, Kaiju, robot or giant/space hero * Sentinel: A robotic dog. * Crazybeard1234: The prince of Planet Hair, who has a sentient beard with which he argues. * WBC The Seijin Fan: A reionyx space salamander. * The Owner: The barkeep at the Cafe, who no one but Clee can remember. * Daracula: A patron at the café. * KaijuForce: Zombie's favorite band, six aliens who occasionally play a gig at the café. * Blue/White: A strange alien being that stalks Akreious * Operative X: An agent of an unknown power * Yaool: A fallen Titan/Titaness...it's complicated, who create monsters. * Gojiza: Strongest Kaiju known to the Titans...Who may in fact not be a kaiju. * Luna: A shy rookie. * Grenburr: A janitor who cleans up after people. * Luke: Luna's prank-loving little brother. * WBC: A Reionyx axolotl who likes to swear a lot. * Cdr: An Ultra from parts unknown. * Emperor Galtan: The son of King Galtan, who got stuck at the Cafe. Always trying to probe himself to the others, he plots the conquest of Earth...and never gets around to doing it. * Kit: A majin known for his temper, but ultimately well-meaning. Known to be capable of using any weapon ever as long as he's seen it. * Furno: A random alien that builds things at the request of other aliens or cosmic entities. * Grandpa Bird Zone: Don't ask. * Elio: The newest recruit in the space post system. He mainly annoys other Titans but is improving * Felipexbox: A water spirit who has a sense of humor and is the youngest. * Pending Episodes * Episode 1: Weirdest invasion ever... * Episode 2: SolZen is covered in so much paper work it creates a planet... * Episode 3: Zombiejiger eats stuff...and freaks out everyone else... * Episode 4: Akreious gets stalked... * Episode 5: Operative X and the Fallen Titan... Locations and Concepts * The Rift Café: Where the group hangs out. Located on a large asteroid in the middle of a spacial anomaly. For reasons understood by only a few, all occupants within take on a similar size and height. * Hell Mouth: An odd cave/volcano like portal to hell, where the group jump when fed up with Dao. Strangely enough, nothing ever seems to come out of it. * Respawn System: The system that restores the characters after they are destroyed. As the only one who doesn't use it, it is run by SolZen, who thus has to pay for its use. * Celestial Bureaucracy: The political organization that controls the cosmic beings of the universe. They are known for their inhuman amounts of paper work, seeming omnipotence over cosmic beings and penchant for cruel and sometimes unusual punishments. The Cosmic Police are their enforcers. * Cosmic Police: Blue Ultra like beings who act as police for the titans. Dao is constantly running from them. * Batman Suit (Called Dark Knight suit): It somehow hides Akreious activities when he fights the clown Mafia * Clown Mafia: A group of clown like space monsters and aliens that go around scaring people... * Olympia: The home planet/city of the Titans, located in a pocket the dimension, the entrance to which is disguised as a black hole. * Mortals: The generic mortal beings of the universe. They come in three main groups, Humanoids, Vulcanoids and Seijin. * Titans: The sort of being that almost all the visitors to the cafe' are. They are also called Cosmic Beings. * There: A pocket dimension where Zombiejiger and his friends who don't frequent the Rift Café spend their free time. It can get rather ridiculous. * Omniversal Salt Company: Source of all the salt in existence. Kit claims to have owned the business in the past, but he's lying. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Series Category:Metaverse Series